Zenith
Overview = |arc_primary = Zenith }} "Zenith" is the first chapter of the of , written between April and May 2014 and published on 7 May 2014. It is authored by . ;Summary :The is sent to the Denab system for a routine exploratory survey. Unbeknownst to the crew, a dangerous foe lies in wait. of the before heading to the , his new command. Another officer, who introduces himself as Martin Madden, Will's replacement as of the Enterprise. Martin, nervous about meeting Captain Jean-Luc Picard, asks Will for insight on his personality. Will tells him that the captain is quite casual with the senior staff, and that Martin should call him by his first name. Worf and Geordi La Forge, both accustomed to Will's practical jokes, see through it, though Martin does not. Jean-Luc exits his , and Martin approaches him. Jean-Luc welcomes him, saying "there is much work to be done before we can leave." He then asks Martin to join him for dinner in his quarters so they can discuss matters further. Martin replies with "sounds good... Jean-Luc..." which takes the captain by surprise. He pretends to be angry at the embarrassed Martin, but he is really not. Jean-Luc then tries out the new restraint system on his captain's chair, indicating that "it's about time" that the seats have restraints. He then informs Martin of their new assignment, in the Denab system. Martin asks if Jean-Luc has been there before, and he simply responds that "it's a place where ... no one has gone before." - References = Characters #William T. Riker #Martin Madden #Geordi La Forge #Worf #Jean-Luc Picard #Joanna Faur #Dina Elfiki #Miranda Kadohata #Beverly Crusher #Kardok #Maglus #J'dan #Dagan #Graal #Vana Aleksandrov Referenced only #Shinzon #Data #"The Master" #Nen Unnamed *[[Unnamed USS Enteprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise-E personnel]] *[[Unnamed IKS GhIqtal personnel|Unnamed IKS GhIqtal personnel]] Starships # ---- # Referenced only # # ---- #''Scimitar'' Locations #Denab system #Cargo Bay 2 Referenced only # #Starfleet Academy #Earth Other references : Battle in the Bassen Rift Breen Cardassian Gorn Human Klingon Klingon Defense Force Klingon Empire Klingonese Reman Romulan Starfleet United Federation of Planets Zenith Alliance - Appendices = Log entries *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), 2380-2408#Mission to Denab system|Captain's log, USS Enterprise-E]] Background and trivia *The main plot of this chapter was originally written by in , under the title "Lego Star Trek". It was meant to be a short "film" of sorts that he would make with his minifigures, but it never came to fruition. He preserved the story, though, and used some of the plot details in the finalized chapter. *Neither Shinzon nor the Scimitar were referenced in the original version of the chapter. *Several characters were taken from the original "Lego Star Trek" story, and renamed. **They include: Martin Madden, formerly John Benson; Miranda Kadohata, formerly Ensign Turrell; Joanna Faur, formerly Lieutenant Jordan; J'dan, formerly Telnok; Maglus, formerly Klingon Gunner; Dagan, formerly Klingon Officer; Nen, formerly Klingon Helmsman; Graal, formerly Klingon Engineer; and the Master, formerly X. The IKS GhIqtal also was renamed from the original, . }} |-| Read chapter = Category:FVOY chapters